A remote computing user experience may be different than if a user were to locally interact with the host system. During remote computing, a pointer file used to direct the computing system to the local location of a file may not function properly as the pointer file path may be configured for local access. For instance, a shortcut which directs the computing system, i.e., the system being accessed, to a data file may not properly access the file because the shortcut path may be configured for local access, i.e., the local system, accessing the file specified by the pointer file. A pointer file may be represented by a generic icon during remote access. Host shortcuts may be presented in a generic manner, as the client may not accurately reflect the host operating system (OS). In contrast when locally accessing the pointer file the shortcut may have a different appearance and/or behavior.
Moreover, remote computing interfaces may implement large files and load slowly in comparison to local interaction with the remote computing system. For instance, a remote access interface may use a large applet which is loaded on to the client system when remotely accessing a host system.